


punishment

by Commander_Clexa69



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Commander!Lexa, Dom!Lexa, F/F, IM A SINNER, Smut, Sub!Clarke, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Clexa69/pseuds/Commander_Clexa69
Summary: A lil sinful oneshot





	

Impatience drove Lexa to tap her fingernails on the wooden cover of the bar, waiting for Clarke to arrive to join her. She’s been here at least an hour and already emptied her first glass, her second one being on its way. It’s always the same story; she tells her girlfriend to be here at nine sharp and ends up waiting up until an hour extra. If she didn’t love Clarke so much she would have ripped out her hair purely of frustration by now.

“Here you go, miss,” the bartender says politely as he puts down a second beer. “Shall I leave your tap open?”

“Yes, I’m still expecting someone. I’ll pay it all in one go afterwards.”

Lexa drinks from her beer, jugging it down until half of it is gone. She traces her fingertip around the rim of the glass whilst glancing at the door.

“Heyyyy,” Clarke says with a big smile and flushed cheeks as she plops down next to Lexa. “Gosh, I’m sorry I’m so late.”

Lexa touches Clarke’s bare wrist and frowns. “I bought you a new watch last week, where is it?”

“It’s somewhere, I’m not sure where exactly, but I um… I think it might be on the kitchen counter or something. I lost track of time watching Titanic.”

“That movie is such a cliché,” Lexa says, rolling her eyes slightly as she signals the bartender to bring two more beers.

“Whoa hey, it’s based upon a true story.”

“Clarke, you always pout when that pretty boy drowns, as if you expect him not to drown.”

“I know, but it’s just so sad. He loved her so much that he literally died for her, isn’t that romantic?”

Lexa smiles knowing what an incredible sucker Clarke is for romance. “You, me, massage oil, tonight,” she suggests with a wink.

“You can rub me in all night long,” Clarke whispers huskily. She can picture Lexa’s hands all over her, roaming freely. “We should go now. This place isn’t all that great anyway.”

“Someone is eager to get it on.”

“I’m not wearing any underwear tonight.”

Lexa nearly chokes on her beer and rakes her eyes over Clarke’s little black dress. She grabs her wallet in record time and pays more than what she owes the bartender, but that doesn’t matter.

Clarke grins when Lexa takes a hold of her wrist and nearly drags her outside. “Remind me who the eager one was?” she asks teasingly while pulling her girlfriend close.

“You know you get me worked up fast. Don’t torment me like this, Clarke.”

Clarke holds her free hand up. “Yo, taxi!” she calls out loudly, relieved when the first one she saw stops directly. Lexa isn’t the only one who is worked up. “Am I forgiven for being late?”

“Maybe, I’ll think about it.” Lexa laughs when Clarke shoves her against the door of the cab and kisses her hungrily. “You have all night to make me forgive you.”

Clarke opens the door and insists Lexa to get in first. “East end corner,” she says to the cab driver. “If you get there in ten minutes I’ll pay you twice as much for the ride.”

Lexa wraps her arms tightly around Clarke’s waist as they get jerked when the cab driver steps on it. “In one piece, preferably,” she says deadly serious. As much as she wants to get naked with her girlfriend it would be great if they could get home without any scratches.

The cab driver adapts his speed yet still hurries to make the ten minute mark. When he pulls to a stop in front of their place in nine minutes he looks like he just won the lottery.

Clarke laughs and swings the door open, handing the cab driver a few extra bills for his trouble and for not being a creep when she left Lexa in her bra.

Lexa slaps her hand against Clarke’s ass. “You’ll be in trouble for undressing me in the cab like that.”

“Being bad feels good. Get inside or I’ll take you right here on the street.”

“Oh please, don’t hold back on the romance.”

Clarke holds Lexa’s hand and runs inside with her, making a quick way for the bedroom.

They’re barely through the door of their bedroom when they’re already half-naked.

“Fuck,” Clarke pants when Lexa digs her nails in her hips and kisses her neck.

“Bed, now,” Lexa growls with a commanding tone.

“I love it when my commander comes out.”

“And I love it when you do as I say.”

“Fuck me,” Clarke moans, jumping into bed. “Yes, commander,” she says obediently.

Lexa rips Clarke’s bra off, not caring if she ruins it because at least then they’re even since her underwear is completely ruined. “You will obey me.”

“Yes, commander.”

Lexa lowers her head between Clarke’s legs and flattens her tongue against the fabric of her underwear, tasting her through it. She growls and bites the edge of Clarke’s underwear, removing it slowly.

Clarke’s back arches in anticipation of the pleasure that’s awaiting her. “Please,” she begs. “I need to taste you.”

Lexa removes her own underwear and crawls on top of Clarke, sitting on her face. “You get one minute.”

Clarke responds by having her first lick, moaning at Lexa’s wetness and thrusting her tongue into her entrance. She sucks on Lexa’s engorged clit, making the best out of the minute that’s been given to her by her commander.

Lexa squirms at the touch of Clarke’s tongue and buckles her hips. “Enough” she growls, not wanting to come yet.

Clarke reluctantly allows Lexa to move away from her. The loss of contact doesn’t last long when her commander bites her inner thighs, letting out a primal growl. “Fuck,” she moans loudly.

Lexa rummages through their collection of toys and settles for a whip. “Turn around.”

Clarke wouldn’t say no to her commander so she does as she’s told and turns around, revealing her bare back. The thought of what will happen next makes her shiver in delight and want.

Lexa slams the whip down against Clarke’s ass, hearing her cry out for her the way she likes it. She moves the whip down again, pleased to see there will be a red mark left once she’s done, her mark. “Have you been good?”

“Yes?”

“No, no you haven’t.” Lexa presses her fingertips in Clarke’s thighs and wraps her other hand around her hair, pulling it. “You see, you were too late today and you know how I feel when you make me wait.”

“Yes, commander,” Clarke breathes while trying not to cry out again as Lexa’s grip on her hair tightens.

“You like being bad. You’re bad for me aren’t you?”

“Yes, I like being bad for you. I’m very bad for you, commander.”

“Which punishment do you think would be appropriate in this situation, Clarke?”

“Fuck,” Clarke moans, feeling how Lexa’s fingers stroke her sensitive clit. “Anything you want.”

Lexa removes her own bra and leans down on top of Clarke, whispering into her ear. “I will tease you until you beg me to fuck you.”

“I need you, commander. Please.”

“Not so fast.”

Clarke whimpers at the touch of Lexa’s breasts on her back and she wants nothing more than to get her hands on them and her mouth, to tease her commander’s nipples. “Please commander.”

Lexa whips Clarke’s ass again and the back of her thighs, coloring her pale skin red. Tossing the whip aside, she selects a new toy, a large black dildo.

“Ahh!” Clarke cries out when the tip of the dildo slips past her entrance, gliding inside of her. “Easy, please commander.”

Lexa carefully pulls the dildo back a bit, letting Clarke adjust to its size before pushing it deeper again, filling her up. Her thumb circles Clarke’s clit violently, increasing the sound of the moans that fill their room. “I bet our neighbors can hear how good I’m fucking you.”

“I love how you punish me, commander,” Clarke moans. “Fuck yes.” She feels Lexa thrusting the dildo inside her deeper and faster. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m close! Ah fuck yes. Please commander!”

Lexa pulls the dildo out. “Not yet. You’ve been bad and I need to punish you.”

“Please,” Clarke whimpers. She moves her hand down, touching herself.

“Naughty girl,” Lexa says as she swats Clarke’s hand away. “Now I’ll have to tie you up and teach you to obey me.”

Clarke smiles and moans while Lexa ties her wrists and ankles to the bed, spreading her open, ready to be devoured.

Lexa fills a glass with water and places it down on Clarke’s stomach. “Don’t move. If you spill as much as a single drop, you will be punished. Is that clear?”

“Yes, commander.”

Lexa curls her tongue around Clarke’s bud and feels her moving at the touch. “Looks like you spilled a drop,” she taunts whilst pointing at the water that’s running down her stomach.

“Fuck!” Clarke cries out when Lexa pinches her nipples, causing her to spill water again.

Lexa pushes the glass over, causing water to flow down Clarke’s stomach, between her legs. She moans as she barely contains herself to touch her girlfriend and reaches for massage oil.

“Fuck this feels good,” Clarke moans when Lexa’s hands touch her skin, warmed up with massage oil. “Can I massage you afterwards, commander?”

“Yes, Clarke.”

“With my tongue.”

“Fuck.”

Clarke grins wickedly. “Something the matter, commander?” she asks tauntingly, wanting to pin Lexa down further right where she has her.

“Now that you ask, yes,” Lexa answers without blinking or lowering her commanding demeanor.

Clarke gulps hard when Lexa strokes her cheek with that look in her eyes that tells her she’ll be in trouble and now she really did it.

“You’re being naughty again, Clarke. It appears I will have to punish you again.”

“Are you going to spank me hard, commander?”

Lexa’s wicked grin expands, wider when Clarke looks utterly confused. “It will be a surprise.”

“A su-surpise?” Clarke feels herself getting closer to the edge in anticipation of what her commander will do with her. She desperately needs Lexa to touch her more, all over her body, but mostly her clit which is slowly but surely throbbing.

“Close your eyes, naughty girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ay this is my first one, lemme know what you think! 
> 
> Holler at me on tumblr; clexa4evah.tumblr.com  
> I do(nt) bite.


End file.
